On vient faire remonter la moyenne
by Pandipute
Summary: Une classe de cancre en 4e, arrivent en cour de SVT... C'est une matinée comme les autres, notes de merdes, prof qui gueule etc etc... Jusqu'au moment ou 2 hommes arrivent pour faire monter la moyenne à leur façon... Le Patron et InThePanda... /!\ Cette fiction peut avoir un caractère pédophile... Tellement désolée pour ce qui va suivre xD /!\


**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! **

**Ici Pandipute ! Pour un OS/ Selfinsert en collabo ! Oui oui, en collabo, moi, Selma Gomes, qui déteste plus que tout les trucs de groupe ai fait une collaboration ! Remarque ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui ! J'ai fait ça avec ma Pandibitch (alias Brune) adorée 3 **

**Au départ c'était juste un gros délire et puis... Ben au final ça a donné ça quoi...**

**BREF.**

**Une fiction sur le Patron et InThePanda...**

**Première chose à dire... J'ai mis rating M, à cause de l'idée plus qu'autre chose. Parceque voilà le topo: **

**ITP et Le Patron se retrouvent dans une salle de classe de 4e en cours de SVT...Ca prevoit un truc de quand même UN MINIMUM pédophile xD Et encore, estimez vous hereux, à la base, ça devait être un lemon... (Putain c'est fou ce qu'un esprit de 13 ans peut être tordu)**

**Ensuite... Pitit Disclaimer: **

**Quasi aucun personnage de ce One-Shot ne nous appartiennent...**

**Sauf Brune et Selma évidemment parceque c'est nous x)**

**Si Mathieu ou Victor tombent sur cette fic un jour... Ben euh... BONJOUUUUUR !**

**Plus serieusement, si ça vous dérange en quoi que ce soit, on est disposées à la supprimer.**

**Bon, je vais me taire et sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**On vient remonter la moyenne...**

Un lundi matin, 8h, une bande d'ados blasés et mal réveillés, arrivants uns à uns dans la salle de SVT , se saluant d'un geste de main ou d'une bise, prêts à se faire encore et encore engueler par leur prof.

Le motif cette fois ci ? Les notes.

Mais oui ils l'avaaient loupé ce putain de contrôle ! Personne n'avais révisé de toutes façons ! Personne n'en avait rien à branler de l'organe génital de l'homme, ils savaient tous ce qu'était une bite.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le type en polo, alias Mr Serio, se mit à hurler si fort qu'il devnt rouge instantanément.

" **C'est quoi ça ?!**, guelait il montrant les copies fraichement corrigées,** J'ai honte de m'oc****c****uper de votre éducation en SVT cette année ! C'est pas croyable ! Vous êtes une classe de cancres !**"

Il commença à distribuer les feuilles, annonçant des notes plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres pour finalemet s'arreter devant deux garçons du fond.

"**Shayim et Rayan !"** cria t'il ( décidemment, ce mec était incapable de parler normalement)

**-Oui c'est moi !** ,répondirent les deux abrutis en choeur, sur l'air de Michel forever.

**-Comme d'habitude, notre duo de choc ! Mr Graeri Shayim, vous vous êtes surpassé ! 0,5/20, peut être votre meilleure note ! Et..., **il soupira**, Le Sage Rayan, 0. C'est vrai qu'il est simple de confondre l'épididyme avec une licorne ! "**

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité générales puis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement envers la connerie des "Seigneurs Des Trolls".

Quelques hurlements de plus tard, le calme revint plus ou moins.

**"Ecoutez... Votre moyenne à descendu d'encore 2 points... Vous êtes maintenant à 5, félicitations."**

Des applaudissements lents suivi d'un rire rauque parvinrent d'un recoin de la classe.

Un silence de pombs règna tandis qu'une silouette sombre sortait de l'obscurité.

"**Qui êtes vous ?**", demanda sèchement le professeur

L'homme répondit d'une voix que n'importe quelle fangirl aurait pu reconnaitre. C'est donc ainsi que deux jeunes filles surent, sans même le regarder, qui avait interrompu leur cour.

**"Je suis celui qui va faire relever la moyenne, **on entendis un bruit de fermeture éclair,** par la démonstration...**

**-Je... Je ne vous permets pas de.."**

_Bang._

Le pauvre prof n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Le Patron (car c'était son nom) ayant sorti son revolver et tiré dans le crane de celui ci.

Un vent de stupeur parcouru la classe, brisé par les paroles de Chloé, une élève dont les cheveux bouclés cachaient ses yeux bleus, écarquillés.

**"Pu.. Putain il l'a buté ! J'l'aimais pas mais quand même faut pas déconner !"**

Un brouhaha approbateur parcouru la salle.

Les deux gamines qui avaient reconnu le personnage vicieux et pervers qu'était le Patron, n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Non seulement le criminel de SLG était réel, mais en plus il était dans leur salle de cour, prêt à violer tout le monde.

Brune, la plus posée et raisonnable d'entres elles essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier qu'elle adorait ce type ( même si elle avait du mal) et de plus se concentrer sur la situation.

Selma, quant à elle, tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son fangirlisme...

**" Bon mec, t'as fini avec tout ton bordel là ?! J'ai des gosses à baiser moi !"**

A qui il parlait ? Tout le monde se retourna.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur le Patron qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'homme qui intallait une caméra au fond de la classe.

Plutôt grand, une veste marron, une trace de sang sous l'oeil et sur la jou gauche...

Putain de merde. InThePanda.

C'en fut trop pour Selma qui pèta complètement un cable.

Elle ne put se retenir de sauter au cou du Serial Killer en poussant un hurlement strident.

**"IIIIIIIInnnnnThePandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"**

Surpris de soudainement se retrouver avec une chose blonde et surexitée dessus, il la balança d'un mouvement de bras.

**"Mais.. Mais dégage !"**

Loin d'être découragée, elle revint à la charge ( Ouais elle était chiante un minimum !).

Il sorti son arme et répèta:

**"J'ai dit... Dégage."**

Cette fois ci il pensait bien qu'elle le lacherait un peu, qu'elle aurait peur, qu'elle partirait...

Erreur !

**"OH BORDEL il est trop classe ton fliiingue ! Je peux le toucher ? Franchement il est trop beau, c'est quoi un 9mm ? Et un couteau ? T'as un couteau ? T'as forcément un couteau pour tout ce qui est torture... Après tu peux aussi te débrouiller avec tes poings... Ou encore ton phallus."**

Très étonné de cette réaction, il arqua un sourcil.

Victor, de son p'tit nom, voulut la repousser de nouveau, mais s'arreta. Ca ne servirait à rien.. La tuer serait trop simple... Non, il pourrait plus.. S'amuser avec elle.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la classe, Le Patron allait de tables en tables, regardant attentivement chaque élève.<p>

Dans l'esprit de Brune, c'était un peu le bordel.

Déjà, Le Patron. Lui qui dévorait des yeux chaque enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle gourmandise... Mais surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce frisson dès qu'il s'approchait, pourquoi se sentait elle déshabillée par le seul regard de l'homme en noir, pourquoi était il si envoutant ?

Elle se gifla interieurement, c'était ridicule.

Nous disions.

Aussi, son amie, à l'autre extrèmité de la salle, qui avait totalement perdu l'esprit et qui était prète à se donner toute entière rien que pour les beaux yeux du criminel qui lui faisait face...

Ce spectacle la desespèrait.

**"Toi, gamin, comment tu t'appelles ? **

**-Euh... Léonidas ? **

**-Haha, c'te nom de merde, **rit le malfaiteur, **Et bien... "Léonidas" on va voir si t'es gaulé comme un spartiate !**

Sur ces paroles, il déchiqueta litteralement le T-shirt de "L'Attaque des Titans" du dénommé Léo avant d'ajouter:

**"Pas mal, pas mal... Un peu décevant, mais pas mal.." **

L'adolescent, un peu vexé lacha un **"Eh !"** désapprobateur.

Le pervers se marra de nouveau et se dirigea vers le second rang.

Un certain Louis eu le malheur de dire:

"**Au moins cet enfoiré nous tue pas...**

**-Tu crois ça ? " **

Un coup de feu et une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est ce qui signa la fin du garçon.

La pression monta d'un cran. Un profeseur mort était une chose, mais un camarade, un ami... Là, c'était effrayant.

* * *

><p>Selma était là, sur la fameuse chaise de la victime, son agresseur s'appretant à commencer le tournage du futur Unknown Movie... Lorcequ'un coup de feu retenti.<p>

Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir l'un de ses amis s'écrouler.

Mort.

Louis était mort. Tué par le Patron.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont elle était particulièrement proche mais ce fut assez pour lui apporter un moment de lucidité.

Une larme coula, discrète...

Une part de cauchemard au milieu de son rêve.

Hagarde, elle observa le reste de la classe qui, pour la première fois, avait la tête dans ses cahiers pour ne pas croiser les lunettes noires du patron. Elle cherchait un regard pour la rassurer... Elle croisa celui de Brune, plus posé, mais tout aussi paniqué, on le voyait bien.

Elle se retourna vers InThePanda et demanda doucement:

**"Tu... Vas pas leur faire de mal hein ?"**

Il sourit, s'approcha et essuya la larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

**"On vera bien..."** souffla t'il.

De le voir sourire, de sentir son souffle, si proche, d'avoir eu le contact de sa main sur sa peau la fit replonger la tête la première dans sa crise de folie envers le psychopathe.

Plus rien, plus aucune lucidité, juste une fangirl poussée à l'extrême.

* * *

><p>Le pire, c'est que Le Patron avait quelque chose.<p>

Du charme.

Un charme hypnotique , voir cette silhouette sombre, cette ombre, dont la seule clareté était la paleur de sa peau et la braise de sa cigarette.

Certaines femmes ne s'en remettaient jamais.

Femmes ou ados d'ailleurs...

Juliette, une blonde aux yeux clairs le fixait, les yeux moitié dans le vague, un lèger coulis de bave au bord des lèvres

La seule chose qu'on lisait sur son visage était:

**"Putaiiiiiiiiin ce mec est trop sexyyyyy, je lui appartiens OMG *^*"**

Fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiètes, ça serait bientôt son tour...

* * *

><p>C'était quand même marrant d'avoir quelqu'un de totalement à sa merci, et volontairement en plus !<p>

Il voyait bien que la jeune fille était prête à tout pour lui... Ca changeait des autres victimes... Tout à l'heure, c'était comme si elle était redevenue ... "Normale" suite à la mort d'un des gosses. Ca n'a duré qu'une minute, puis elle à recommencé à lui sourire, à le bombarder de compliments et à se soumettre complètement à lui.

Plus aucun contact avec la réalité.

Sa vidéo tournait, il présentait un film bizarre et inconnu de tous en balançant des vannes sur le cul, frappant où coupant parfois sa victime.

La torturant avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

* * *

><p>Balthazar, Chloé, Shayim, Léonidas, Juliette, Hugo, Marine, Rayan, Alia, Lucie, Camille, Lucas, Alexandre, Julie, Cassandre, Guillaume... Tous y étaient passés (Enfin il était en train de terminer Alexia) Mettant ainsi la classe à blanc et à sang.<p>

Ne restait que Brune.

Disons qu'elle éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme légendaire...

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas comme si toute sa classe venait de se faire violer ou tuer par un fou dangereux et que son amie la plus proche se faisait traîner par InThePanda !

Wait... What ?

Elle regarda dans le coin ou l'autre taré avait mit sa caméra et apperçu celui ci, détachant Selmade sa chaise en bois et la trainant on ne sait où, faire on ne sait quoi...

Bordel, elle allait se faire défoncer...

Elle détourna le regard et tomba nez à nez avec... Oui, exact, Le Patron.

**"Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit ? Tu baise toute une classe et ça y est t'es content ? , elle sourit, 28 gosses en 40 minutes, bravo ! Nouveau record ! Tout ça pour ton petit plaisir personnel, franchement mec, t'es ignoble. Maintenant c'est mon tour j'imagine ! Et bien laisse moi te dire un truc... N'y penses même pas."**

Il se mit à rire, un rire rauque et éraillé que la clope avait souillé.

**"Putain gamine, tu penses vraiment pourvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? Si une bande de flic en es incapable, tu crois serieusement qu'une gamine de 13 ans va réussir ?" **

Sur ces paroles, il l'attrapa et la ramena brusquement brutalement vers lui.

Une giffle, haineuse...

Brune n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait violement frappé son aggresseur.

C'était tout ce qu'il méritait... Tout ce qu'elle pouvait fait faire...

Mais à peine le coup donné elle regretta son geste, voyant la colère se figer sur le visage du criminel.

D'un mouvement de bras il envoya valser la jeune fille contre le mur et plaque son arme sur sa tempe.

Il rugit:

**" Je voulais pas être méchant gamine, mais je trouve que tu te permets un peu trop de chosesà mon gout... **, il se calma un peu**, Pour te faire pardonner il suffit que tu dises une chose.. Une seule...**

**-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? **

**-Supplie moi de t'epargner. Dis que tu es à moi. Moi seul et que tu es ma marionette, ma poupée de chiffon."**

Elle devait refuser.

Pour elle, pour son honneur.

Elle devait tenir tête, elle devait résister...C'est ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début alors pourquoi out lacher maintenant ?

Mais pourtant...Cette tentation...

Une part d'elle même lui criait d'accepter.

Choisir entre perdre sa vie ou sa dignité, un affreux dilemme auquel elle devait se résoudre, et vite.

La réponse était pourtant évidente...Se retrouver dvant cet homme était comme un rêve, un fantasme.

Elle devait accepter la réalité, sa réalité.

**"Je... Je suis tienne... Je t'appartiens, à toi, rien qu'à toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi..."**

La soumission, le regard baissé... La fin de la Brune raisonnable. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait après tout...

Il s'agenouilla devant le corp frêle et recroquevillé de l'adolescente.

"Eh ben voilà quand tu veux !"

Et il commença à déboutonner son chemisier, il était au dernier bouton lorceque...

**" YOUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !"**

Whaaaaaat daaaaa fuck ?!

Venaient de débarquer, Selma, sur le dos d'InThePanda, cheauchant celui ci comme si il s'agissait d'un putain de poney bleu.

On voyait sur le visage du "poney" en question, un mélange d'approbation de son triste sortet de désespoir de voir sa réputation de Psychopathe/ Serial killer sans pitié qui à tué toute sa famille en prendre un sacré coup !

**"Baaaah Brune ! C'est ****quoi ce décolleté ?!"** Questionna Selma, curieuse de tout savoir sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Celle ci rougit instantanément.

**"Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, bah...Aheum...Je...trouvais ça sympa de ...'Fin tu vois...Bref..Euh... Et puis merde quoi !**

**-Tu m'expliqueras tout ça!"**

Le Patron, lui, se retourna vers son complice...Ses bras lui en tombèrent !

**"Putain mais mec mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu branles ?!**

**-Je...C'est compliqué...Et puis remets un froc serieux, c'est étrange là.**

**-Ah. Ouais."**

Une fois le détraqué sexuel rhabillé et Selma descendue de son "cheval" qu'elle appelait en plus nounours, Victor eu la bonne idée de se rallumer une cigarette.

Une de trop.

Autant 2-3 clope ça passe... Mais 5-6 c'est assez pour enfumer un peu une classe et déclancher l'alarme incendie...

**"Oh merde..." **jurèrent les filles

**"Putain c'est quoi ce machin strident ?!**

**-Les mecs, vous êtes dans un collège, donc un lieu ou il y a des détecteurs de fumée...Partout.**

**-Oh merde...**

**-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit..."**

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent tout le collège se ranger tel une armée de mômes.

Il fallait réfléchir, rapidement et intelligement..

Ou presque.

**"On y va, **déclara le Patron.

**-Et on fonce dans le tas, **complèta InThePanda.

**-...Nous on fait quoi ? "**les interrogea Brune

Selma s'accrocha au bras de son nouveau "doudou" et affirma sèchement:

**"Moi, je m'en fout, je reste avec Nounours."**

Le concerné secoua un peu le bras dans l'espoir de se dégager de la petite blonde et sourit.

**"On vous à pas oubliées...On va juste devoir vous initier plus tôt que prévu."**

Il tourna la tête vers le Patron qui aquieça.

**"Bon... Tenez ça, **dirent t'ils, tendant leurs armes**, nous on se débrouille avec nos mains."**

_( Oui, hors contexte, cette phrase peut paraître étrange, MAIS ce OS est déjà assez malsain comme ça vous trouvez pas ?)_

Les 2 gamines étaient en extase devant les flingues rutilants qu'elles aaient entre les mains.

**"WOW !, **s'écria Brune**, C'est tellement classe putain !**

**-Maintenant...On est comme vous ! ", **s'enthousiasma Selma.

Les deux "collègues"se regardèrent, eux, puis les filles.

**"A un détail près..."**

Ils sortirent chacun une clope, les mirent à la bouche de leurs "protègées" et les allumèrent.

**"Voooiiiilà, Bienvenue au Club !"**

_**Un dernier regard vers le dehors,**_

_**Des armes chargées, **_

_**Une porte qui s'ouvre,**_

_**Et le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! En espèrant que ça vous à plu...**

**Des byzoox et à la revoyure ! **

**Pandipute: Bolognaise**

**Pandibitch: Sodomie**


End file.
